Epic Rap Battles of Richard
Epic Rap Battles of History is a rap series done by Richard10. It uses fictional and nonfictional characters. There are 34 battles confirmed so far, 33 of which are numerically confirmed. Requests are welcomed. Season 1 *Connor vs. John Wilkes Boothe: Battle of the assassins. *PewDiePie vs. Tobuscus: Battle of the YouTube sensations. *R. L. Stine vs. K. A. Applegate: Battle of the authors. *Happy Appy vs. Midget Apple: Battle of the apples. *Guy Fawkes vs. The Mask: Battle of the masks. *Fat Albert vs. Gabriel Iglesias: Battle of the obesities. *Larry the Cable Guy vs. The Cable Guy: Battle of the cable guys. *General Cornwallis vs. Dwight D. Eisenhower: Battle of leaders. *Eon Kid vs. Astro Boy: Battle of metal heroes. *Johnny Test vs. Dexter: Battle of science-affiliated youngsters. Season 1 finale. Season 2 *PewDiePie vs. Tobuscus 2: Rematch. *Jason Aldean vs. Eminem: Battle of which is better: country or rap. *Gordon Freeman vs. Morgan Freeman: Battle of the Freemans. *Ned Flanders vs. Dinkleberg: Battle of the annoying neighbors. *Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who 2: Rematch of the ERBOH. *WALL-E vs. Terminator: Battle of the robots. *Metapod vs. Kakuna: Battle of the cocoons. *Al Calavicci vs. Tupac: Battle of the holograms. *PSY vs. Si: Battle of the Si/PSYs, Jack! *Hatsune Miku vs. Whitney Houston: Battle of the singers. *SkyDoesMinecraft vs. CaptainSparklez: Battle of the Minecraft YouTubers. Season 2 finale. Season 3 *Rainbow Dash vs. Lightning McQueen: Battle of the speeds. *Slenderman vs. Enderman: Obvious. *Iron Man vs. Generator Rex: Battle of the robot powered heroes. *Nelson Mandela vs. Rosa Parks: Battle of pacifists. *Daniel Boone vs. Davy Crockett: Battle of the pioneers. *Oliver & Lisa Doulgas vs. Applejack & Rarity: Country & city vs. Country & yuppie. *Maverick vs. Rockford: Battle of the James Garner characters. *Johnny Appleseed vs. Annoying Orange: Apple vs. Orange. *Deadpool vs. Deathstroke vs. Batman: Battle of the masked martial artists. *Rainbow Dash vs. Lightning McQueen 2: Sequel. Season finale. Season 4 *Jack Sparrow vs. Si vs. Sheldon Cooper vs. Robert Downey, Jr. vs. Madea vs. House: Legendary Arguement. *Cheech & Chong vs. Charlie Sheen: Battle of the crackheads. *Ben 10 vs. Ash Ketchum: Battle of the Full-of-Themselves Heroes. *Twilight Sparkle vs. Lex Bookworm: Battle of the Books. *Fluttershy vs. Steve Irwin: Battle of the Animal Lovers. *Pinkie Pie vs. Marmaduke: Battle of the Party Animals. *Justin Bieber vs. Justin Moore: Justin of Pop vs. Justin of Country. *Cutie Mark Crusaders vs. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Famous trios. *Discord vs. Mala Mala Jong: Evil demonic creatures made of different parts. *Herman Lay vs. Fredric Baur: Lay's vs. Pringles. Season 4 *The Joker vs. Zombozo: Evil Clowns Holiday/Important Dates Specials ANY THAT WERE MISSED WILL BE PUT IN AT SOME POINT. *Frédéric Bartholdi vs. Thomas Jefferson: Statue of Liberty vs. U.S. Declaration of Independece. July 4th Special. *Peter McGuire vs. Matthew Maguire: Labor Day Creator. Labor Day Special. *Christopher Columbus vs. Ferdinand Magellan: Battle of the New World Explorers. Columbus Day Special. *Frankenstein vs. Dracula: Monsters. Halloween Special. *Forrest Gump vs. Clint Eastwood: Veterans. Veterans' Day Special. *Princess Celestia vs. Princess Luna: Sun vs. Moon. Daylight Savings Time Special. *Squanto vs. Genghis Khan: Thanks vs. Greed. Thanksgiving/Black Friday Special. *Antiochus III vs. Antiochus IV Epiphanes: Dad vs. Son. Hanukkah Special. *Hirohito vs. Franklin D. Roosevelt: Japan vs. America. Pearl Harbor/Hiroshima/Nagasaki Special. *Ebenezer Scrooge vs. Grinch: Non-believers. Christmas Special. *Father Time vs. Old Eon: New Years vs. End of an Eon. New Years Special. *Martin Luther King, Jr. vs. James Earl Ray: Pacifist vs. Assassinator. Martin Luther King, Jr. Day Special. *George Washington vs. Barack Obama: 1st President vs. Current President. Presidents' Day Special. *Lucky vs. Saint Patrick: Irish. St. Patrick's Day Special. *Easter Bunny vs. Tooth Fairy: Mythical creatures battle. Easter Special. *Richard vs. opponent: Unknown summary. Richard's Birthday Special. Unnumbered Future Battles *Doctor Strange vs. Baron Mordo: Marvel enemies. Unnumbered In-The-Works Battles *Mario Andretti vs. Brad Keselowski: Battle of the NASCAR drivers. Possible Future Rap Battles *Notch vs. Ole Kirk Christiansen (or Michelangelo Buonarroti) *Spike vs. ??? *Mordecai & Rigby vs. Finn & Jake *Lorax vs. ??? *Grim vs. Jack Skellington *Bleeding Scream vs. ??? *Derpy Hooves vs. Clumsy Smurf Category:Series